


Prisonnier du temps

by Garance



Series: Flashot [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Barry devait partir, racheter ses erreurs.





	Prisonnier du temps

Prisonnier du temps

  
Barry devait partir. Il devait racheter ses erreurs, sa naïveté et son égoïsme. Être le prisonnier de la vitesse pure. Tout ce qui venait de se produire était de sa faute : Savitar, Killer Frost, la mort de HR. Il reviendrait peut-être un jour, mais il ne le voulait pas maintenant alors qu'il embrassait une dernière fois ses proches. Caitlin, Oliver, Felicity, Ray... Il voulait dire au revoir à tellement de monde, à tant de personnes à qu'il avait sûrement détruit la vie. Il ne méritait même pas de partir en si bon terme. La vitesse pure était beaucoup trop clémente avec lui, était-ce parce qu'il avait tout perdu ? Parce qu'il s'était fait berné deux fois par deux maléfiques supersoniques qui voulaient sa mort ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger Ronnie et Eddie ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver Donte ? Barry ne savait plus rien de toute façon, un dernier regard à Iris. Tant de tristesse. Ce n'était pas un bon adieu, il n'avait que fuit ses responsabilités encore une fois et abandonné ceux qu'il aimait. Il prit la main de la vitesse pure qui avait pris l'apparence de sa mère, lui rappelant encore plus son échec et son incapacité à protéger ses proches. Flash n'était plus. Il avait passé la ligne d'arrivée, sa course était terminée. Barry était condamné à revoir pendant l'éternité ses erreurs dans une boucle infinie. Mais il pouvait aussi transformer le désespoir en espoir, il savait que ses amis et sa famille seraient toujours avec lui, en toute circonstance. Sa peine lui allait, tant qu'il avait la foi en ceux qu'il aimait. Tant que Flash était toujours dans son cœur.

  
Fin


End file.
